As information technologies are highly developed, a camera has evolved from a traditional film camera to a digital camera. The digital camera may convert light into an electrical image signal and may store the electrical image signal as digital data (image data).
In the case where a photographer takes a digital camera with his/her hand and captures an external object, hand shaking may occur in all directions. In the case where the hand shaking occurs when the external object is captured, the quality of the generated image may deteriorate. In recent years, it has become increasingly important for the digital camera to obtain sharp images while the digital camera provides high-magnification and high-resolution functions. In the case of a high magnification and high-pixel camera, the influence of the hand shaking is increasing.